1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to meta data of content, and more particularly, to generating emotional information including a user's impressions in relation to multimedia content or meta data regarding the emotional information.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-line services which provide multimedia content have been become widely popular. However, feedback regarding a user's emotions, feelings, etc. after he or she appreciates content depends on the user's voluntary provision of information. Accordingly, it is difficult to acquire the user's emotional information after the user has appreciated the content. Although the user provides his or her emotional information, the accuracy or objectivity of the information cannot be ensured.